Drabbles
by Equinexia
Summary: Quick writings that don't go beyond 500 words featuring any character from the show. Rated M for safety.
1. Blubbering Aftermath

Pairing: Kotetsu/ ?

Summary: Kotetsu's a bit wary of sex and understandably so; he cries when he orgasms.

Rating: M

His vision started to fill with stars as the coil resting low in his belly snapped, thrusts growing shallow, pace lost and rythm erratic.

The tight, velvety heat felt _so good_, clenching sporadically around his cock while nails scratched his skin raw and thighs and hips trembled under his white-knuckled grip.

Bolts of electricity shot up his spine. A shudder wracked his body, the pleasure so intense he could _cry_-

A wail left his throat as he came, muscles locked into place. Coming down from his high, he sobbed, fat tears falling from his eyes to splatter on his lover's flushed face and chest. Still sheathed inside the other, he sat back on his heels and messily wiped his face with his forearms, snot dripping down his upperlip.

"K-Kotetsu... Are you _crying_?"

His breath stuttered, opening his mouth to reply a feeble "I..." before breaking down into loud bawling, unable to control himself.

He felt the mattress dip with his bedmate's elbow before fingers gently pried his arms away to dab a tissue on his flaming cheeks and under his runny nose.

"I thought it'd stop if we went all the way." A sigh, "Is it really that overwhelming?"

A mumbled "I don't understand you" and Kotetsu had made his decision.

He'd never have sex again. Unless his partner was blindfolded. _And had earplugs_.

Feel free to imagine whoever that partner is, I left it open on purpose )


	2. Hard Candy Cane

Characters : Kotetsu, Barnaby, Karina

Summary: Something where Kotetsu, Barnaby and sucking are somewhat involved.

Rating: PG-15

"Open up, Bunny."  
>"What the hell, old man? Get off-"<br>"Stop complaining. Now open your mouth."  
>"I swear I'll kill you when this is over and done with."<br>"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've told me ten times already."  
>"...Five times, actually. Are you too old to count anymore?"<br>"Shut up and _open your mouth already_."

A rustling of clothes. The sound of plastic wrapping ripping open.

"There. Now suck."

A grumble.

"Oh, and Bunny? Don't bite down."

A muffled cry of outrage, quickly followed by wet slurping sounds.

"Not so bad, is it? Huh. Told ya you'd enjoy it."

When Karina had finally mustered the courage to turn around the corner, what she hadn't expected was to see Barnaby sprawled on the floor with Kotetsu straddling his lap, gripping both of the blond's wrists in one hand to keep him from thrashing too much. What she certainly hadn't expected was to see them in that exact position with _Kotetsu shoving a candy cane down Barnaby's throat_.

Still a bit disturbed, she didn't know if what she had witnessed was better for her mental health than what she had imagined.


	3. Let's Go For A Ride

Pairing: Kotetsu/Barnaby

Summary: Barnaby rides Kotetsu in more ways than one

Rating: Pg-15? More? You tell me.

Strong thighs squeezed tanned, mucled flanks sparodically. Hands tightly gripped wide shoulders, holding on to keep up the quick pace. It was satisfying, good even. But Barnaby wanted _more_.

Slowly leaning down, he whispered in Kotetsu's ear, "Come on, faster old man. I know you can do it."

"I-I can't...!"

"Sure you can."

Arms shaking under the effort, he raised one knee up but -

Completely exhausted from playing horse, Kotetsu collapsed on his stomach. Barnaby still sitting on him, he released the tie he used as a makeshift bit, and straightened, pleased with himself. The blond snorted then got up, hearing Kotetsu sigh in relief, before dropping down again without warning. His mount stiffled a pained groan, tensing at the weight pressing on his lower back.

"That's what you get for wanting me to _ride you, Daddy_."

Kotetsu knew then that next time, he'd have to go with the cowboy approach. Apparently, saying "Come here Bunny, and let me bounce you on my knees like your Dad did" in the midst of making out didn't make for a good pick-up line.


End file.
